Three Girls And A Storm
by Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus
Summary: Birdo tells Toadette a strange tale of how she, Wiggler, and the Honey Queen Bee all got stranded on a lone, tropical island during a powerful thunderstorm.
1. Bedtime Story

**Three Girls And A Storm  
**

**By Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus**

It was a nice, quiet peaceful night...

...

...in S-

"I swear to God, if it's friggin' Seaside Hill again..." Goomboss growled.

..._Subcon_. It was a fine night in Subcon.

"Much better," Goomboss commented as he looked down, screaming as he was standing on a fluffy white cloud that broke apart.

"Aww, do I have to go to bed so soon?" Toadette frowned as she was staying at Birdo's old home above Subcon World 1-1.

Birdo nodded as she placed Toadette in the pink, fluffy bed. "Res is good for you, Toadette. You of all characters should know that."

"Can you tell me a bedtime story?" Toadette asked cutely as her eyes got bigger, an adorable kitten like expression on her face. "One about ponies and butterflies?"

"_Not again..._" Birdo groaned as she sat down, folding her arms together.

Toadette began to whimper as tears formed in her eyes.

Birdo sighed as she raised her right hand. "_Okay_, okay." She cleared her throat as she placed her left hand on her chin, looking up at the dark, starry sky. "Well, I can tell you of a recent event that occurred to me..."

Toadette held her hands together as her eyes widened, with Birdo recalling her tale.

* * *

Birdo, Wiggler, and the Honey Queen Bee were all together in the-

"No, not Seaside Hill," Birdo pointed out as she folded her arms together, with Wiggler and Honey Queen exchanging confused looks.

_"Why not?" Toadette interrupted as she tilted her head to the right._

_Birdo sighed as she placed her right hand on her face. "Because the girls and I were stranded in the Koopa Beach."_

_"...Which one?" Toadette asked as she leaned back in the bed._

_Birdo sighed as she closed her eyes. "Koopa Troopa Beach. From MK64."_

"I knew that we should not have went to Wario's Circus at his Coliseum," Wiggler commented as she had both her upper and lower arms folded, a disgruntled grunt emitting from her as she shook her head. "That fat jerk knows how to trick people."

"Well at least we're all together!" The Honey Queen exclaimed as she buzzed in the air, being in between Birdo and Wiggler.

Birdo placed her right hand on her hip, rolling her left hand around. "Yeah, stranded on a lone tropical beach surrounded by nothing but salty sea for miles upon miles. I don't think it could get worse."

And then a thunderstorm rolled in, with thunder booming as lightning flashed northward, rain pouring harshly as the wind began picking up. Birdo ran backwards on the tropical race course as Wiggler and the Queen Bee followed her, the three weird females hidding in the shortcut tunnel as they watched the wind pounding on the tropical palm trees.

It was not a good night to be at the N64 Koopa Beach.


	2. Trapped In The Tunnel

"...So, uh..." Wiggler started as she touched her lower fingertips together, her upper arms wrapped around the back of her head. "How are we gonna get out of here?"

The Honey Queen Bee gasped as she moved her hands around, still buzzing in the air. "Ooh, I know! Let's use our gliders to glide out of here!"

Birdo narrowed her eyes at the Queen Bee angrily, her arms folded together. "We don't have our karts, you royal idiot! How are we going to glide?"

The Honey Queen blinked as she gasped, placing her hands on her face. "We can drive underwater! That's what the Grand Prix rules in favor, right?"

Wiggler frowned as she turned to Honey Queen. "Sorry, Queen Bee, but I don't think logic works on us without karts as much as you think..."

Honey Queen frowned as she shook her head. "Ooh, this is bad. I knew I should have had a small young bee rub all over my fuzzy body..."

Birdo and Wiggler exchanged worried glances with each other as they inched away from the Queen Bee, glancing at the tunnel's entrance near the red and yellow ramp to see the water splashing onto the rock. The three girls gulped as they all glanced at each other, Wiggler and Queen Bee especially panicking.

* * *

"Why would they panic more than you?" Toadette asked as she held her pink covers, glancing up at Birdo.

Birdo sighed as she rolled her left hand around. "Because, Toadette, they are both insects. And you know how much insects can't deal with being in water..."

Toadette gasped as she placed her left hand on her face. "I never knew that before! That's a shock!" She exclaimed.

Birdo rolled her eyes as she kept telling Toadette her tale, with things getting a bit cooler in Subcon.


End file.
